


Red War Series

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Arcstrider & Gunslinger [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Continuing: The Break of Dawn, F/M, more tags as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: A series of One Shots, which describe Nevia's time during the Red War. Directly following after 'The Break of Dawn'





	Red War Series

**Author's Note:**

> The Red Legion attacks the tower and the city. Nevia sees some traumatizing things and tries to escape the massacre.

And if I don’t have a heart   
Then what is broken?   
Bonds of time they come apart   
We’ve been awoken at the end   
And if I don’t have a heart   
Then why keep hoping?   
We were blinded from the start   
Forever frozen my friend

Miracle of Sound - Machine Hearts

~~~~~

“Cayde, I’ll be out later with Echo for some Crucible matches.”, Nevia called from the bedroom, as she dressed herself in her armor. “I wanted to get some in, before I’m off on patrol.” 

“How long does this one go? I don’t have the report memorized.” His voice came from the corridor, giving away that he was approaching and a moment later entering the room, leaning against the doorframe. 

“A week, I think? Gotta check the papers. Promise me, you won’t pout so much this time.” The huntress pulled the belts on her armor tight and turned to her lover with a cheeky smile. She stepped up over all the things laying around on the floor, grabbing his shoulders to steady herself. “Will you ever clean this?”

“Nope. Got better things to do, when you’re here.” Cayde put his arms around Nevia’s shoulders and she took the invitation to lean the side of her face against his warm chest, breathing in the scent of leather from his armor..and shamelessly reached around to grab his ass. The Exo gave a low chuckle and Nevia grinned, shifting a bit back, to look up at his face. 

A few strikes of lightning from outside lit up the room unnaturally bright and she narrowed her eyes a little. “This storm.. I have a bad feeling about this.. Be careful today?” 

“I’m just doing my paperwork. What’s supposed to happen? The tower crashing down? Nah.” 

She sighed and shook her head, Cayde though leaned down and let his forehead touch hers gently, mindful not to bump against her head with his horn. It’s their own kind of goodbye kiss. He stepped away from their embrace and gave her the finger guns, causing Nevia to giggle, and then left. 

With that, she started her day as well, getting ready to view the news on the tower, patrols and strikes, picking up breakfast at her Fireteam’s apartment and then heading out for the Crucible. 

Stopping by with Shaxx in the early evening, when it was already dark outside. A few matches turned out to be most of the day. “Shaxx, was something wrong with the comms? You were out a couple of times.” The huntress looked at the Titan, who crossed his arms over his chest, looking like he was thinking.

“Might just be the storm.. Wouldn’t be the first time, that the satellites were influenced by the weather. Want to redeem your Tokens?”

As she talked to him, Cayde walked by in a rush, giving her a short wave and then vanishing in the Vanguard hall. 

“Not right now, just checking in. Going to collect some more, when I’m back from patrol. Give the kids some time to rest and strengthen their egos again.” She grinned widely at Shaxx and he just replied with a chuckle, making a gesture for her to leave him be. Nevia did as he asked and made her way as well into the hall, wanting to pick up the papers for her upcoming patrol, though as soon as she entered, she overheard the conversation ongoing between the three Vanguards. 

The sensors and the satellites were dark? That explained the missing communication. Worry started to rise in her heart, something had been off about this day and the feeling only got stronger with each moment, that passed. Hers and Cayde’s eyes met for a second, when he leaned over one of the screens. She made out the same worry in his face. 

Another thunder and a second later, Zavala’s distressed cry filled the Vanguard Hall. “Battle Stations!!”

All eyes were on him first and then on the window.. All Nevia could see were bright lowing missiles flying towards them, crashing into the window with an ear hurting sound. Glass shattered and the broken stones of the walls fell to the ground, becoming unstable. The huntress was stunned in shock, her head still trying to process what was happening. 

“Hunter! Watch out!”

A large hand grabbed her by the arm and ripped her away from her position, as a large piece of rubble just crashed down in front of her feet. Nevia lifted her eyes and looked at Shaxx’s helmet. 

“We need to get out! We’re under attack!”, he yelled against the incredible noise, but she turned around, back to the crumbling hall, trying to make out Cayde, seeing if he was ok. The flash of Solar light from his golden gun caught her attention immediately.. as well, as the crumbling wall, that was falling down. Time seemed to slow that moment. She saw Aos trying to hide in his guardian’s hood.. if this wall would hit both of them…

“Cayde!”, she screamed out and darted forward, her heart already shattering into pieces, a piercing pain ripping her very soul apart. No matter how fast, she could run, there was nothing she could do. 

The wall crashed down and took the sight on the whole situation from her for a moment. Nevia held her breath, both hands pressed to her mouth, tears already stinging in her eyes, as the dust came to rest for a short moment and there was nothing. Cayde had been crushed, along with his ghost, she was sure. She started screaming, barely aware of Shaxx’s strong grip holding her back and she fought, oh how she fought against it, but the Titan was so much stronger and dragged her away from the scenery. 

“There is nothing we can do! It helps nobody, if you die!”

The ground under them crumbled and it gave her a moment, where the iron grip loosened and she got away, stumbling away. Nevia never made it far, a crack in the ground opened under the force of another explosion against the front of the Tower. The huntress lost her balance and crashed three floors down. Chia instantly appeared next to her and tried to heal her wounds. “What’s going on, Nevia? I was in the Library and then..”

“We’re under attack.. They are attacking us, whoever this is… Cayde is..” She bit back a sob, her hands clenching to a fist. “We need to get out of the tower.. out into the city. The people need us right now more than ever. I don’t know, what happened to the rest of the Vanguard. Let’s just...go…” Nevia wiped her eyes, only making her face more dirty. 

“I can’t build up a connection to Echo or Lorenzo, neither to Siobhan or the others. Siren is out on a strike.”, the ghost explained, as they tried to make their way down. She wasn’t aware how long it took them, but eventually, with some far too risky jumps and climbing sections, they made it out of the tower, to the streets of the city. A Cabal legionary charged at her, but was taken out with a simple move of her knife. “Nevia! The Traveler!”

The cry of her ghost made her look up to the big, bright orb in the sky. What the hell was happening? The Cabal were caging the Traveler. “No, this is not good. What is even hap….” The huntress gasped out at the sudden pain in her chest, feeling like the very essence of her soul was being ripped out. The pain burned through every vein of her body, her head felt like it was about to explode, but it was over only a few moments later. She grabbed her armor and tried to breath, not able to form any words. 

And then her eyes fell on Chia.

Her beloved ghost was laying on the ground, shell shattered and the usually bright, blue optic gone dark. Nevia fell to her knees and picked up her loyal companion, staring at the lifeless, small robot. “Chia.. Chia, what’s wrong?.. Say something.. please.. “ Tears broke free from her eyes and made their way down her cheeks, as she cradled her ghost to her chest and simply refused to move on. The Light was gone.. Chia was gone.. Hell, Cayde was gone… Who could even survive all this? All these people.. Everyone she loved and cared for, her family. What happened to them? 

So many questions unanswered. 

“Lady! Hey, Guardian! You need to get up! We have to go. Now!” A group of civilians pulled her up to her feet and Nevia didn’t resist, only holding close, what remained of Chia. 

So they dragged her out of the city, but she split away from the group, as soon, as they were past the walls, vanishing into the woods, once they reached their evac-shuttles outside of the streets. She wouldn’t leave as quickly. She couldn’t. With the last of her strength, she climbed a tree and looked over the burning city in front of her. The place, where she left her heart behind. She didn’t need it anymore, it was worthless… Her eyes went down to the silent ghost, resting on her lap. Nevia couldn’t stop herself, but cry for the rest of the night.


End file.
